Cupid and Psyche
by waterlilie2.0
Summary: Adel was raised by her mother, but what happens when she finds out she has a father WHO WAS A WIZARD! Is that even possible? despite the cupid reference, it WILL NOT be a fluff story.  drama cuz I'm a dramatic person. I took a break but I'm back Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Cupid and Psyche**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Hogwarts.

Claimer: But I do own Adel. :P

It was still black outside my window when I woke up. My heart was beating like crazy and my long auburn hair was sticking to the nape of my neck. I put it up in a ponytail and waited for the staccato rhythm of my heart to slow down.

Just as it was back at a reasonable pace, I remembered the dream I had and it sped right back up. It was the same dream I had been having for a month. It is where I am in a forest singing, like I do when I'm sad. The weird part is what happens next. Right as I hit the high note in the song, I'm swooped up and am flying. I look down and see a huge castle beneath me, rust on the windows, chips in the stone, it is so _real._ I scream because, while it is pretty, I am terrified of heights. But when I scream, it comes out a name. Someone whispers in my ear that it will be alright and I believe them.

The worst part was that all of my dreams happen. I keep on having them until they do. But how? It is so strange, that it could never happen! Will I just keep having that dream forever?

I decided that I wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night so I got up and went down stairs. I got my favorite book out and started to read, my headphones in my ears. By the time I put down the book, it was light out and I could smell fresh coffee in the kitchen. When I come inside, I see my mom getting ready for work and muttering to herself, trying to see if she has everything.

"Hello." I say in greeting.

"Oh, hi sweetie. I'm off for work now, but make sure you get some of your summer math done. Okay?"

"Not making any promises." I say back, as I always do.

"Right." She laughs back. She knows if I don't do it by the time she's back, she'll just make me do it later.

Once she's gone, I grab a blanket from the hall closet and go outside to soak up some good ol' vitamin D. As I lay there, my hair fanning out around me I look up in the sky. As I look up I see a large bird flying towards my yard. I think it might be a hawk, because we have a lot of those around here, but as it gets closer I can see that it's really an owl. Wait, what? It's daytime in the middle of the summer! And what's worse, it wasn't coming towards my lawn; it was coming towards me.

"AHHHHhhhh!" I yell while getting up and out of the blanket it decided to use as a landing strip. The small copper owl fluttered as it landed and abruptly looked at me. It held out its leg, where I could see a small piece of paper attached. I tentatively walked towards it and stuck my hand out.

"Do you want me to take that?" I asked, not expecting an answer. To my surprise, the small creature nodded. Not seeing how this could be any weirder, I grabbed the paper and unfolded it to read. It was strange, thinner than regular paper and seaming to be made out of something else, then I realized that it was parchment. My name and address were printed on the envelope in green, spidery script. There was a strange symbol on the front that was holding it closed that looked like one of those prep school logos that I sort of wish my school had. The small owl flew off, knowing its job was done, leaving me alone to read.

_Dear Ms. Adel Freedman,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you are accepted to Hogwarts, school of Witch craft and wizardry. Unfortunately, it is also my duty to inform you that there are some complications. You see, you are currently fourteen, turning fifteen in September, and the usual acceptation age is eleven. The reason for this late acceptance is that you are no ordinary witch. In fact, you are not a witch at all, but a prophetess. _

_Due to your unorthodox abilities, you will be having several different classes compared to other witches and wizards of your age. It will be further discussed when we see you at the beginning of term, starting September first. Thank you and we expect your reply, via owl in three days time. Since you do not own one I presume, one will come to your house then._

_Thank you,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Wow. That was… Crazy! What the hell was that all about? Honestly, that was a weird prank for one of my friends to play. Weird…

But, now that I think about it, it makes sense. All those weird dreams… I haven't told anyone about that, not even Mary, my best friend. I heaved a great sigh and flopped down on the crumpled blanket that the beautiful bird had previously preoccupied. This was real. This wasn't a dream- or a… a… vision? Whoa. I just don't know. I stayed like that for a very long time, until the sun was almost half way through the sky. I got up and walked inside. Wow, only half a day and my whole life has been turned upside down…

_Hey, so how was it? It hasn't been bata-ed and I'm kinda new at this, so can you let me know if you have any complaints? K Thx! _

_Bye,_

_Lilie_

_P.S.: I am American, so I probably won't ever use any English slang, unless it gets on any of ya'll's nerves. Luv ya!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It's all in the title.**

I was laying on the couch with the letter still in my hand. After reading it for the nth time, I realized that it had a back. It had an address in London and a list of "supplies". A CAULDRON! AND A WAND! AND A BLOODY **PET**! What type of school asks for this type of stuff? _Our school. _A small part of me said. _Not yet, it isn't_. I said right back.

When my mom came home from work and sat down on the couch beside me, I was still thinking about what it all meant. Instead of talking, I held out the letter for her to read and she took it. As she read it, her smile was being erased from her face.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"It means you're a prophet." She answered clearing her throat. "It also means you inherited some of your father's magic." She almost whispered.

That froze me. "Dad was a wizard," was all I could say.

"Yes, he was a wonderful man, and a good wizard. It is so strange that such a fantastic man could die so suddenly. The doctors couldn't figure out why though." She said, a thin film covers her eyes, as if day dreaming. "I didn't want to tell you what he was because it seemed as if you had no power, so you were of my world, and not his. But apparently I was wrong in that assessment." She gave me a sad smile.

"But if you are a prophetess, then I think you should go." She said.

I spoke for the first time, "Yeah, I have a feeling I should."

"So, you'll be leaving come September?" I nodded. "I won't be there for your birthday…" A small tear escaped her eyes and trailed down her cheek.

"Hey, I won't be there for yours, let's call it even." I said, trying to make her laugh.

I succeeded and went on to say, "Hey, what's for dinner?" trying to change the subject

"Hhmm, whatever is in the pantry I guess." And then we continued in the pursuit of food, but I was still sad.

**Hey, I'm sorry for the delay, but this chapter was really hard to write without it feeling too sad, but the third chapter should be up soon. =) **

**-Lilie**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey, I'm going to go into a lot of detail for the next one or two chapters, just to let you know. This is because I was very disappointed on how J.K. Rowling never addressed what exactly would happen if you were a muggle born. So, just a heads up._

Two weeks later we decided that I needed to get my school supplies. While mom was not fond of the idea of getting a toad or owl, she decided that it would be acceptable for me to get a cat.

So that is how I got into an argument with my mom on if or if not the _Leaky Caldron_ did exist.

"Mom, I'm telling you, it's _right there_. I see it." I said.

"No it isn't honey. There is nothing there. We must have gotten the address wrong."

"Mo-"

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your argument, and I believe your daughter is right." I woman with short curly hair said. I looked at my mom in triumph.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Jean Granger, and my daughter is a- well gifted- and she comes here once a year."

"Oh, but there's nothing there." My mom said, refusing to let go of the idea that she's right.

"Yes, there is a spell put on it so that muggles can't see it." A smaller version of Mrs. Granger with longer hair stated.

"Muggles?" Both my mom and I asked.

"Oh, sorry, people without any magic. I guess normal people," The girl said, "Oh, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hermione Granger. I believe you've already met my mom." She motioned towards Mrs. Granger.

"Hello, nice to meet you both. I am Ms. Margaret Freedman, and this is my daughter Adel."

"Nice to meet you both." The girl, Hermione said.

"I just have one question. If I can't see it, how do I get in?" My mother asked.

"Well, I have never been in, so I don't know how. I'm sure she'll be fine though. If anything, I have the feeling we'll just slow them down." Mrs. Granger said.

"If it makes you feel any better ma'am, I'll show her around. I know it's really hard to focus on the necessary things, when there are much more interesting things calling to you (sometimes literally.)" Hermione said.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Hermione." My mom said and then gave me a pointed look.

"Thank you." I said.

After we separated from our parents, we started to talk.

"So, are you a transfer student or something?" Hermione said.

"No, well, sort of. I just found out I was a witch."

"Really? But aren't you like, my age? I've been to Hogwarts sense I was eleven."

"Yeah. Well, I'm not really a witch. I, like, see the future."

"Oh, I think I've read about that somewhere. I thought it was really rare."

"I don't know. But apparently they're going to have to change my schedule because I haven't had any training."

"Oh, well maybe we can hang out sometime if we're in the same house. Hey, let's go in. We need to get our supplies."

We walked into the small pub and walked directly to the back room. It was entirely empty except for a small trash bin and the walls were just plain brick. I was about to ask her why we were back here when she took out a stick about a foot long. By this time I was really starting to regret following a complete stranger to the back room of a pub.

"It's all fine. This is a wand." She then proceeded to tap the wall and an amazing change took place.

The wall moved and transformed until all that was left of the previously solid wall, was a magnificent archway.

"Wow. You can do that with just a wand?" I asked in wonder.

"Yeah. Though most of the magic is in the wall itself, I just need a wand to activate it. It's pretty much the only magic we're aloud to do outside of school. Well, until we're seventeen." She answered, "Come on. We need to get you to the bank. You need to exchange all of your regular money to wizard money."

As we walked past shop after shop, she tried to explain to me what a knut was, and a galleon, and sickle. By the end of her lecture, my eyes were pretty sufficiently crossed, and I was still no closer to understanding it.

"Here we are. Gringotts. Come on." She said leading me to the inside of the impressive building.

"What are those things," I asked her as quietly as I could as we walked past small, ugly creatures going about very businessy business.

"They're goblins. They run the bank. They're probably the most shroud creatures with money and gold I have ever seen. And they're not 'things' they're 'people.'"

"Sorry." I whispered back.

"Hello? I am Ms. Hermione Granger." Hermione said to one of the creatures, excuse me, Goblins.

"And what might your business be today Ms. Granger?" It replied back (I really can't tell the gender)

"I would like to exchange muggle currency to wizarding currency, please. And so would my friend." She looked at me to give my name.

"Ms. Adel Freedman." I provided.

"Please give me the money you would like to exchange." The creature held out its long, spidery hand and we both placed the money our moms gave us in it.

We waited as it went to get the exchange and when it returned we thanked it and left.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Hermione asked me.

"I'm not sure, I guess I need a wand."

_A/N: Ok, so, sorry I haven't updated. A lot went on this week. Next chapter wands, Hogwarts, and a chance encounter… dun-dun-dun!_


	4. Chapter 4

Cupid and Psyche Chapter 4

As we walked down the busy street, I saw so many different shops and windows filled with impossible objects, I thought I was going to explode. Hermione put up with my slow pace, but I could tell that she didn't care if the quill wrote by itself.

At last, we arrived at the wand shop named Olivander's. I was slightly disappointed at the shop. It looked old and slightly shabby compared to the other fantastic shops around it. As we entered, I saw that the shelves were lined with long, thin boxes and covered in dust.

"Hello?" I asked to the back of the shop.

"Hello." An odd man greeted me as he walked up to us. His silver hair was in tuffs surrounding his head, and his piercing blue eyes looked at me in such a way, it made me intensely uncomfortable.

"Um, my friend here is in need of a wand." Hermione stated.

"Oh? Well what might your name be?" The man asked me, starting to measure me instantly.

"Um, Adel, Adel Freeman."

"Freeman. Charley Freeman's girl?"

"Um, I believe that is what his name was."

"Yes, well if you're anything like him, you'll need a strong wood. He always had a strong mind whenever I saw him, strong mind and strong will." He returned from the back, which surprised me, for the measuring did not stop. I looked up and yelped when I realized that the tape measure (now measuring the length between my eyebrows) was doing this on its own.

"Haha! Well that answers my question on if you're new to being a wizard if you've never seen an object do something on its own before! Here take this." He said while pressing a stick into my hand.

I barely registered that this single piece of wood was a wand when it was snatched from my hand by the odd man.

"No, no, that will not due." He said, shaking his long main of snow white hair.

"Maybe…" he started muttering to himself as he walked back into the shadows of the shop. I looked at Hermione, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged and raped a finger around a curl of hair as if to say _crazy_.

"Ah, here, this should be much better." He said handing me a slightly shorter stick. That too was snatched from my grip. This went on for some time until I was starting to doubt I would have a wand.

"Um, Sir, why are we going through this? The last one seemed fine to me." And the one before that, and the one before that…

"Hmm? But it is not up to you Miss. It is for the wand to decide, not yourself. You see, if I had let you have one of those wands, it would never have fully worked for you, and you would never be a true partner with your wand."

I wanted to ask how HE knew what the wand wanted, but decided that, if objects have minds of their owns, it was out of my scope.

Finally, he took one last box down from the shelf and handed me the thin wand inside. It was placed in my hand, and my palm instantly became warm. A smile came to mind, as if the wand was smiling at me.

"Ah, 10 inch white oak. Unicorn hair. Yes, I think that will do quite nicely." With that last input from the strange man, I paid for my new wand and exited the shop.

"So, what next?" I asked.

"Hm, we should probably get our books, and then potions ingredients. You will also need a familiar and other supplies."

As we walked down the street, I was once again pulled into the surrounding colors and sounds. Several times I accidently bumped into people and had to stop and apologize, picking up anything I knocked over. About the fifth time this happened it was a blond boy about my age.

"Oh, I am so sorry sir." I say.

"Yes, you should be. You made me drop my potions ingredients." He said motioning to the bag now splayed across the cobble stones.

"Sorry, here I'll pick them up for you." I bent down and gathered the strange ingredients.

"Say, are you going to Hogwarts as well? I couldn't help but notice that these things are all on my list."

"Yes, I am. Where else would I be going?" He said; his pointed features distorted into a sneer. I could tell already that I did not like this person.

"Oh, well I'll be on my way then. Sorry again." I say, hurrying to be away from him.

"Do you know who that boy was?" I ask Hermione.

"Yeah, but I wish I didn't. That was Draco Malfoy. He's in our year, and in Slytherin. He is probably the meanest boy I have ever met." She said, distain thick in her voice.

"Oh, well… Hey, what's Slytherin?" I ask.

"Hhmm? I haven't told you yet, oh sorry. Well, Hogwarts is split up into four groups, or houses. Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You are placed in them according to what your personality, work ethic, and drive is. Griffindor is for brave souls, though you might not know it yourself. Ravenclaw's for bookworms pretty much. If you're main goal is knowledge, you'll fit there. Hufflepuff is for kind people. Or exceptionally loyal people. And Slytherin's are for people who are cunning. They also tend to be people who don't have a problem putting themselves before their friends."

"Huh. I don't sound much like any of those. I'm just… I don't know." I say. If I have to be one, where am I? I'm not kind, brave, cunning, or smart! I'm just plain old Adel.

"Well, if you don't know what you are, how do you know you're NOT one of those?" Hermione says with a wink.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I say, not so sure of her reasoning.

"Come on we're here."

The rest of the day went by and I got all of the things on my list. I got an adorable black cat with bright green eyes for my familiar and I also got a small locket, with a dragon on it. The dragon would flap its wings sometimes, and allegedly would talk after it got used to its owner.

After a full day we walked out of the pub and met up with our parents.

"So, I'm guessing I'll see you at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"You know it! Bye, Adel" Hermione said waving as my mom and I walked away.

As I got into our small town car, my mom asked me, "So, how was your first day in the wizarding world?"

"It was cool. I think I am going to like Hogwarts." I say, as we slip by in the streets and head home.

_Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a long time. Life has been crazy and I was having trouble catching up with it. There WILL be Draco later. Trust me. But in the mean time… Next chapter… HOGWARTS! :D _

_See you then,_

_~Lilie_


	5. Chapter 5

Cupid and Psyche Chapter 5

The day of September 1st, I am running around my room, making sure I packed everything and that there were no hidden objects around the house. My trunk is full with everything I need and I am dressed in the best outfit I have for the first day of school. My black jeans were tight and cat hair free and my soft blue top hugged me around the waist and tapered away from my body at the hip. My long, album curls fall in rings around my face and shoulders and my eyes are ringed with light eyeliner, making my green eyes smoky.

"Adel, are you ready to go? The station is a while away and I don't want to be late!" My mom calls up to me.

"Yeah, Mom! All set!" I yell back, grabbing my trunk and going down the stairs.

When we got to the station and I looked at my ticket, my heart dropped.

"Platform 9 and ¾? Are they serious? How are we supposed to find that? There's 9, and 10. Nothing in between!" I yell.

"Well, there are things you can see that muggles can't. Remember the Leaky Cauldron? Maybe it's like that." My mom says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I look around the platform, for any sign of something weird, like say, an invisible train with the words "This way to Hogwarts and the wizarding world!"

"Nope. Nothing." I say, my eyes stinging with tears, threatening to spill down my face in frustration.

"Well, maybe we can find a witch or something to help us. Jean told me you can always tell, because they wear the weirdest clothing. The funny thing is, they thing they are 'blending in'"

"Ah, well, what about them? There is a duo dressed oddly and one of them looks young." I say looking at two of the strangest looking people I have ever seen. I can't even describe them properly. The oddest of the two was a man with long, strait, blonde hair. He was wearing a neckerchief and a bathrobe. It looked kind of like a home made version of those old baron characters.

"Um, hello? I was wondering if you knew where platform 9 and ¾ was."

"Why yes, I do. Though you really should know where it is by now." The man says, and I recognize his son as the boy from diagon ally, what's his name, Draco.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, if you are fourth year like my boy, Draco here," He motions towards the blonde boy, "Then you have been going long enough to know where the entrance is."

"Oh, no, this is my first year here. I didn't know I was a wizard until half way through this summer."

"Oh, a mudblood then." Draco says, a sneer firmly planted on his face. I was starting to wonder if he was capable of any other expression.

"Draco, do not use that type of language. I apologize for my son." The man says, giving a pointed look to Draco.

"But," He says turning back to me, "The entrance is right through that wall. It is not solid and if you walk through it, you will appear on platform 9 and ¾."

"Oh, thank you sir."

"Oh, and I warn you. It doesn't work with muggles, so your parents will not be able to run through. I've seen many muggle parents try and run head first into a solid wall."

"Thank you Mr…"

" Lucias Malfoy."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." I say, turning away from him and his son.

As I approach my mom, I say, "Okay, well, I know where the entrance is, so I guess this is good-bye."

"Oh, well, okay sweetie. I hope you have a great time this year. I'm going to miss you."

"Me too Mom."

We hugged one last time and I was running into a VERY solid looking wall. I close my eyes at the last moment, and when I don't feel the bricks connect with my nose, I slow down and open them.

"Wow." I say looking at the classic steam engine in front of me. I then look at the slew of families hugging their children good-bye all wearing equally odd outfits to Mr. Malfoy.

I dragged my trunk behind me and climbed into a near-bye car. I searched for a compartment with a space, and saw a familiar bush of curly brown hair.

"Hello Hermione." I say, entering the compartment.

"Oh, hello Adel. These are my friends," She motioned toward a tall, thin boy with fire engine red hair, "Ron," and a shorter boy with black hair and circular glasses, "and Harry. I was just telling them about you."

"Well I hope it was all good things. Pleasure to meet you both." I say shaking their hands respectively.

"Same." Harry says.

"So, I was wondering, Hermione, what house are you in, as well as you Ron and Harry."

"Oh, yes, well, we are all in Griffindor." Hermione says

"Ah, well, I don't think we'll be seeing much of each other the. I could never be brave enough to get in there."

"Well, this is your first year. You exchanged from another school half way through, and are being put into a new world no less. That takes some guts." Ron assures me.

"Thanks. It's no worse a guess than any."

We talked for a while after that. They asked each other and I what classes we were planning on taking, and I gave them the best answers I had. Finally, when the scene in the window changed to wild and dark, Hermione and I left to change into our school robes. At last, the train stopped and we exited our car.

"Hey, where should Adel go? Would she go with the first years, cause it is her first year, or with us, cause she's in fourth year like us?" Harry says.

"Hhmm, maybe we should ask Hagrid. Dumbledore probably told him something."

And so we walked over to where I saw the largest man I have ever seen, herding eleven year olds over.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry said to the man.

"Hello Harry. Look, this isn' the best time. I 'ave ter get these here firs' years over to the castle."

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about, Hagrid. Adel here is new, but in our year, where should she go?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes, Adel Freedman hhmm?" I nod, "Yes, you'll come wi' me and I'll drop yeh off wi' the firs' years. After that, Professor McGonagall is in charge o' ya." He said, his black eyes crinkling in what I think is a smile underneath that beard of his.

"Thank you." I say.

As Hermione, Harry, and Ron walk away with the rest of our class and I walk with the rest of the first years, I am wondering what Hogwarts is like.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud sound of appreciation as we turned and saw the scene plaid out before us.

Framed by the trees, there was a huge black lake, and on the other side, atop a tall mountain, was a beautiful castle, its windows glowing with the lights inside. I was struck by the beauty, but the back of my neck was prickling about something in the sight before me. Strange…

"No more 'n four to a boat." Hagrid says to us as we climb into the boats at the edge of the lake.

"Um, excuse me sir, but where are the oars?" One small girl with mousey hair asked, but no sooner than she spoke, our boats started to propel themselves through the dark water.

"Cool." The boy next to me whispered.

As we glide over the surface, I trail my figure in the water next to the boat and enjoy looking at the ripples it causes. That is, until I feel a sharp pain and retract my figure, seeing that there are tiny teeth marks and a prick of blood.

"Ouch." I'm still sucking my wounded figure when we duck under a small tunnel and emerge with the castle rising up above us. We exit our enchanted boats and through the huge wood doors of the front gates. We then are told to wait there until Professor McGonagall comes.

Finally, a stern looking woman with black hair tied into a severe bun comes to stand before us. She welcomed us to Hogwarts and told us a whole bunch of stuff I already knew, so I zoned her out. The only thing I didn't know was that we can lose and earn points for our house. The competitive part of me was promising that whatever house I was in would WIN!

The herd of students walked through the large doors to the dining hall. As we walked, I saw that there were four separate tables with students of all ages sitting at them. I looked up and was amazed by the sky above me. The _sky_. It was a beautiful starry night just like the one outside, with one grey cloud at the far end.

"It's enchanted to look like the sky outside." I heard one girl say.

Then we all stopped before the main, raised area where the teachers sat, and an old stool with an even older hat sitting on it. I was just trying to figure out why we were stopped here of all places, when it started to sing. The song was a sort of funny tune, and it seemed to describe Hogwarts and the houses in the best light. If the kids see Hogwarts as this… nice… than I was glad to be here. I guess that is its purpose, to welcome us. The woman we saw before, Professor McGonagall, stood before us.

"We will now start the sorting." She unrolled a piece of parchment (do they ever use paper?) and read off the first name, "Abbot, Amelia." One of the girls towards the front came up and stood before the strict woman. McGonagall placed the hat on the young girls head and it slid down right to her turned up nose. We waited the tension of the next action almost tangible, until I was about to suffocate from it, when it spoke again that evening, "Hufflepuff!"

Huh, so that's how we're sorted. Odd way to decide our fait for the next seven years of our lives.

"Alexander, Andrew," she cried, claiming her next victim. And so it went. Ravenclaw, hufflepuff, slitherin, slitherin, Grifindor, and on down the list. Finally she claimed me.

"Freedman, Adel."

I walked up to where she stood, a strange calm enveloping me, I was not as afraid as I had thought. Standing in front of these people, I was not self-conscious; they had gone through the exact same thing I had. And that is when the hat was shifted over my head, and my eyes were put into blackness.

_**Hey, again, sorry for the pause in my work. I had to take a break because of several reasons, but I'm back and need your help! That's right, I'm calling on YOU to tell me which house she should be in. I'm thinking Griffondor, but I'm also leaning into Hufflepuff. Help me kind and gentle readers! **_

_**If I get five deciding reviews, I will post the next chapter. The house won't alter the story line much, but it is necessary. And if, at any time I am slowing down, just give me a message telling me to hurry. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Lilie**_

_**P.S: Take into account that "Adel" translates as "Kind." =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I have to put a disclaimer, does that not mean I don't own it in itself?**

"So, another student. Another student that gives me trouble."

"What?" I thought at the intrusion to my thoughts.

"You seem to be all of the characteristics of the houses. So, I guess it is up to you. Where do you want to go?"

"Wait, what? I thought you looked at our traits to decide?"

"Yes, well, some people are kind of universal. Squarely in the center. So which will it be? You can't go wrong with any of them."

"Oh, well, I guess my friends are in Gryffindor…"

"But what about the house?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like the house? I advise you to think of the house, not the people in it."

"Oh… but, I like the house too. Bravery, chivalry. I want to be like that."

"Well, if you're sure…

"**Gryffindor!" **The hat yelled outside of my head.

I looked over to the far right, at the table holding my friends, and smiled. I hopped off the stool, giving the strange hat to the Professor, and skipped over to the Gryffindor table.

"Yay!" I squeaked as I approached the three-o.

"I'm so happy you are in our house! I was getting tired of all the testosterone." Hermione said, jabbing a thumb towards the two males.

"Hey, I thought you enjoyed our company." Ron said, hand to chest in mock hurt.

"You're always welcome to leave." Harry followed up.

"I'm sorry. I won't be leaving." Hermione said.

"Yup. Looks like we're stuck with you." Harry said, flinging an arm over her.

"Haha. Yup. And now, you're stuck with me too." I chirp.

"Yay! Now, I guess we should introduce you to the others. This is Neville," she said, indicating a boy with freckles and rather large front teeth who waved to me from across the table, "Ginny." she points to a young girl with flaming red hair, "Hello. I'm Ginny. Ron's sister." "Hello." I say. Hermione, Ron, and Harry went on to introduce me to Every Gryffindor in our year, and a few who were older.

"So, Adel, are you excited for Hogwarts?" One of the twins, Fred?, asked.

"Yes, I think it will be nice here."

"Well good, 'cause you're stuck here." The first boy's clone said.

I was in the middle of laughing at one of the twins' jokes later, when the entire great hall went quiet. I looked around at the sudden change and saw the Head Master standing at the front.

"Hello again. It is the start of another year, and another opportunity to learn and make mischief," I swear he looked right at the Weasley twins when he said that, "This year will be spent with many moments, whether happy or not, and what you do to spend those moments will be up to you. My friend Mr. Filtch has, however, asked me to remind all of you that the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden." He takes a moment to scan the hall for anyone who might try and contradict this rule, when satisfied, he continues, " And that you may not wonder the halls after hours. And without further a due, Nip, Tip, Tweak."

"Um… That was a little…" I say turning to the others to see that they are already tucking into the banquet suddenly put in front of us.

"Amazing? Yeah, he does that a lot." Ron said around a large bite of potatoes, causing some to spray on

the table between us.

The meal went on, then, with some last words from Dumbledore, we filed out, being led to the common room by Ron's brother, Percy. Right as we were approaching a particularly large portrait of a particularly large lady, Percy held up his hand and called for us to stop.

"Sorry, have to check for Peeves. He likes to harass the students."

With that, he flicked his wand, saying a tongue twister of a word.

"Hhmm, must be harassing the Hufflepuffs for a change… Alright. Now listen up, all. This is the hidden entrance that leads to our common room, and this," he says, tuning to the painting, "is the password. Twixumbly."

After that, I was amazed to see the painting's subject nod and smile to the ginger boy and the painting swing away to reveal a hole in the wall, big enough for a person to fit through.

"Wow." I breath out as I take in the room beyond. Bathed in the warm colours of red and gold, the room was covered in other moving paintings, and filled with the plushest and inviting chairs I think I have ever seen. And to top it all off, there was a roaring fire on the far wall.

We all went up to our sleeping areas, me following the other fourth years. When I approached the bunk with my name on it, I saw that my trunk was at the foot, with Gryffindor robes on top of the lid.

We all came and went to get changed and went to bed. As I closed my eyes, ready to have the darkness take me, I saw not the back of my lids, but my vision. It replayed again and again in my head, but now there was a strange familiarity. As I looked down at the castles towers, I realized that they were the old towers of Hogwarts. So my impossible vision was more possible than I thought.

Hey there,

Sorry to ignore you for so long! Life got in the way. But that's still no excuse. I have the next chapter already written, and it'll probably be up in a few days. (3?) Anyways, next up, classes! Happy New Year!

~Lilie


End file.
